Rich Fields
Richard Wayne "Rich" Fields (born November 30, 1960) is a television meteorologist, game show announcer, and successful voice-over artist. He is a graduate of the University of Florida (Broadcasting) and Mississippi State University (Meteorology). He is the record holder for announcing the most differently titled game shows in a single season (7 shows total) and has announced a total of 9 different game shows in his career. Early Life Rich began as a radio host at WRUF in Gainesville, FL. He later worked at KUAD in Windsor CO, then a ten-year stint at CBS Radio in Los Angeles. Prior to his L.A. radio positions, Fields worked as an announcer at Universal Studios in Hollywood where he later became an Assistant Manager of Entertainment. He also performed announcing duties on Florida's lottery game show Flamingo Fortune (1995-1999), filling in as host for at least one episode. He also hosts California's annual academic challenge in Coachella Valley. Career Fields' most famous work was the announcer of The Price is Right from 2004-2010, a role which he repeatedly stated was his "dream job" after watching original announcer Johnny Olson. Rich had a huge fan following and according to statements from show host Bob Barker, was certainly the most popular of the show's announcers. Shortly after being hired, the podium his predecessors worked from was disposed of; rather than see it destroyed, he retrieved the podium and put it on display in his home. He also handled hosting and announcing duties on the casino slot machine versions and the 2008 and 2010 video game versions of Price for the Nintendo Wii and DS gaming consoles. He was also the announcer and narrator for the 2006 summer series Game$how Marathon. Following Season 38, Fields and CBS parted ways. Rich Fields Gone Wild From 2009 until 2010, Rich had a web series called Rich Fields Gone Wild featuring Lou Ferrigno and the late Adam West. Current Life Since he left The Price Is Right, Rich was the announcer of the wildly popular game show "Wheel of Fortune", having voiced over 50 episodes before current announcer (and one of his good friends) Jim Thornton took the torch. He was extremely popular with Wheel fans, however, and almost got the job. Rich also worked as the announcer on Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza, which ran on GSN for a few months in 2011—he was also a guest performer in the 23rd episode and JD Roberto honored him by referring to him as "the announcer from The Price is Right".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asJCKB2djIg Fields' was immediately picked up by CBS News L.A. after TPIR. Rich was the celebrated night-time meteorologist on KCAL9 and KCBS-TV for over six years. After a year of retirement in Clearwater Beach, Florida Rich accepted an offer by Beasley Media Group to take over the Afternoon Drive slot (3-7pm) on Q105 in Tampa, Florida. Since taking over their reins at Q105 Fields has been one of the market's top-rated air personalities. He has been married to his wife Christine since 2004. Gallery Rich_at_Podium.jpg Cast_photos_Rich-005.jpg rich3.jpg richposes.jpg Cast_photos_Rich-003.jpg Rich_Fields_1,001.png References Category:Announcers Category:People